I'm Reincarnated? Troublesome!
by arashi04
Summary: Naruto sangat tidak menyukai jika sesuatu terjadi tanpa direncanakan. Direinkarnasi setelah mati menyelematkan dunia ninja bukanlah rencana. Lahir di keluarga nobel sebagai Iblis juga bukanlah bagian dari rencana. Oh, menjadi figur penting yang mengakhiri perang saudara dan mempunyai kakak yang mempunyai posisi seperti 'Hokage' di dunia ini jugalah bukan. (Humor and Parody Fic)


_**Title: **_I'm Reincarnated? Troublesome!

_**Genre: **__Komedi, parodi, romance dan… adventure, mungkin. _

_**Warning:**__ Rated M untuk beberapa situasi Ecchi. Agak OOC untuk beberapa karakter. Yaiyalah, genre komedi. Naruto agak sedikit OOC. Agak sedikit. Author gabakal ngerubah sifatnya dengan drastis. Dan yang terakhir… humor garing. Buat orang ketawa hanya dengan beberapa kata itu susah, guys. Oh, dan typo.  
_

**_Small Note:_**_Untuk catatan penting mengenai story ini, tolong baca A/N dibawah nanti._

―_**Story Start!**__**―**_

_Sebuah elektron yang bermuatan 1,6 x 10__−19__ C bergerak dengan kecepatan 5 x 10__5__ m/s melalui medan magnet sebesar 0,8 T seperti gambar berikut. Tentukan:  
a) Besar gaya magnetik saat elektron berada dalam medan magnet.  
b) Arah gaya magnetik yang bekerja pada elektron._

Seorang perempuan menatap soal di depannya sambil menghela nafasnya dengan capai. Sepintar-pintarnya dia, otaknya juga akan merasa capai. Seperti sebuah mesin. Jika terlalu lama dinyalakan, mesin itu akan mengalami masalah. Inilah hal yang terjadi padanya.

Ditambah lagi dengan tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS, bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika dirinya ingin tidur sekarang juga. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Karena sebuah alasan. Alasan itu berada di depannya.

PR Fisika. Oh… betapa inginnya ia seperti murid biasa, jika sudah capai, mengabaikan PR mereka dan tidur, bersiap menanggung hukuman apapun yang akan diberikan guru mereka. Tetapi tidak. Ia tidak bisa seperti itu.

Hanya ada suatu perasaan ini yang membuatnya gatal jika ia belum menyelesaikan tugas. Ia selalu merasa gatal jika menghentikan pekerjaan di tengah-tengah. Jika orang menghentikan perkataan mereka di tengah-tengah, ia akan selalu memajukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi stern karena ia ingin orang itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia sangat tidak suka jika seseorang, atau dia sendiri, berhenti di tengah-tengah. Jika ada sebuah permulaan, maka harus ada pengakhiran.

Karena itu, seingin-inginnya ia melompat ke tempat tidur sekarang, ia harus menyelesaikan PR Fisikanya ini. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk tidur, tetapi pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh PR Fisika ini.

Sial. Sialan otaknya ini yang selalu merasa gatal jika ia belum menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Menutup mata violetnya, ia membukanya sambil menghela nafasnya. Gadis itu mengambil secangkir kopi yang ia taruh di meja belajarnya, dan meminumnya, sambil dalam hati meminta agar kopi ini bisa menahan kantuknya.

"_Tok Tok." _

Suara pintu kamarnya diketuk membuat gadis itu terdistraksi dari fokusnya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, bingung siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hanya ada dua orang yang tinggal di rumah sementara ini. Dia, dan kakaknya.

Apa yang kakaknya inginkan? Ia tidak tahu, tetapi ia tersenyum, bahagia akan melihat kakaknya dan mendistraksinya dari PR yang membuat otaknya pusing ini.

Sejujurnya, ia dan kakaknya jarang bertemu walaupun mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama. Mereka hanya bertemu saat pagi, dan malam jika sempat. Saat pagi, ia akan bangun dan menemukan kakaknya memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Mereka akan mengobrol dan bercanda sambil menceritakan hari-hari mereka, mengetahui mereka tidak akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi sampai malam.

Ia akan pergi ke sekolahnya, Kuoh Academy setiap jam 7 pagi, diantar oleh kakaknya. Walaupun bel masuk jam 8, ia, sebagai Ketua OSIS, harus datang lebih dulu. Setelah itu, kakaknya akan pergi dan melakukan sebuah tugas yang diperlukan oleh orang sepenting dirinya.

Membangunkan dirinya dari kursi, ia berjalan kearah pintu, dan membukanya. Ia bertemu langsung dengan wajah kakaknya yang menunjukan kekhawatiran.

Rambut pirang yang berantakan. Itulah hal yang pertama dilihatnya, karena kakaknya adalah satu-satunya yang mewarisi rambut pirang milik ayah mereka. Mata violet khas Klan Sitri menatap dirinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Naruto Sitri. Itulah nama kakaknya yang berada di depannya. Ia dan Serafall-onee-sama adalah kembar fraternal, yaitu kebalikan dari kembar identikal. Ia dan Serafall-onee-sama, kalau dari cerita yang diceritakan oleh ibunya, selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama dan bermain bersama. Mereka, bersama Sirzechs Gremory, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, dan Ajuka Astaroth adalah pahlawan perang saudara antara Iblis. Walaupun Onee-sama dan lainnya mendapatkan posisi Maou, Naruto-nii-sama menolaknya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin pekerjaan Maou karena sangat menyusahkan. Walaupun begitu, nama Naruto Sitri masih tetap dihormati seolah dirinya adalah seorang Maou. Tetapi, karena kini Naruto-nii-sama sudah jarang keluar ke publik, lebih memilih berada di mansion Klan Sitri dan menemaninya ke dunia manusia, Naruto-nii-sama menjadi sebuah legenda di dunia supernatural.

Orang yang berhasil membunuh 1 batallion pasukan Satan Tua hanya dalam beberapa detik. Orang yang juga membunuh Maou Beelzebub, untuk digantikan oleh Ajuka Beelzebub, tanpa luka sekalipun. Orang yang katanya pernah melawan Tuhan Bible, dan selamat.

Ketika diberitahukan itu, Naruto-onii-sama hanya tertawa, karena semua legenda itu dilebih-lebihkan, dan cerita tentang ia melawan Tuhan Bible itu hanyalah hayalan, karena dia sendiri saja tidak pernah bertemu dengan Tuhan.

Sulit dipercaya, jika seorang yang diceritakannya tadi itu kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Onii-sama…" Gadis itu menggumam.

"Sona.." Orang di depannya membalas panggilannya dengan nada khawatir. "Aku hanya ingin keluar, menghirup udara malam, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala." Naruto melanjutkannya, "Ini sudah jam 2 pagi, Sona. Ingin memberitahu kakakmu ini apa yang kau lakukan di dini hari seperti ini?" Ia melipatkan tangannya di dadanya, sambil mengetukan kakinya dan memberi Sona pandangan stern.

Melihat itu, pipi Sona bersemu merah karena malu sudah ketahuan. Ia menundukan kepalanya ke bawah, merasa malu.

"A-ah…" Ia tergagap-gagap, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Melihat sifat kakaknya, ketika ia bilang ia belum menyelesaikan PR-nya, kakaknya hanya akan memaksanya tidur, dan keesokan harinya, ia pasti akan menemukan PR-nya sudah dikerjakan. Tentunya, tidak perlu otak seperti Sherlock Holmes untuk mengetahui bahwa PR-nya dikerjakan oleh kakaknya. Walaupun untuk sebagian orang, itu adalah hal yang bagus, menurut dirinya, orang yang mempunyai status seperti kakaknya tidak pantas menghabiskan waktu pentingnya mengerjakan PR miliknya.

"Sona." Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kakaknya menatap matanya. "Jika kau masih belum menyelesaikan PR-mu, aku akan mengerjakannya agar kau bisa tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau besok telat ke sekolah hanya karena PR ini." Naruto melanjutkannya sambil menghela nafasnya.

Pipi Sona semakin memerah karena kakaknya sudah menangkapnya dengan basah.

"Ta-tapi… Onii-sama, orang sepenting dirimu tidak pantas menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk mengerjakan PR milikku." Tepat ketika ia mengatakan itu, ia melihat kakaknya menatapnya dengan serius. Senyuman yang biasanya berada di wajahnya itu sudah tidak ada. Ia membeku, baru pertama kali melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Apa kakaknya akan marah?

"Sona." Naruto menggenggam pundak Sona, membuat Sona terhentak sedikit. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Status tidak penting untukku. Jika kau mempunyai masalah, aku tidak akan hesitasi untuk menyelesaikannya untukmu. Aku akan selalu membantumu, dan melindungimu, Sona. Itulah pekerjaan seorang kakak. Aku bahkan juga akan mengabaikan perintah Lucifer jika tepat di hari yang sama, kau juga membutuhkanku. Ingat itu, Sona."

Mata Sona melebar sedikit ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Ia membiarkan sebuah senyuman kecil melapisi wajahnya, bersyukur mempunyai kakak seperti Naruto-nii-sama. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum. Walaupun menyembunyikannya, Sona sebenarnya sangat _insecure _di dalam. Mempunyai dua orang kakak yang mempunyai status tinggi di Dunia Bawah, membuat Sona sangat insecure atas statusnya sendiri. Selama hidupnya, Sona selalu berada di bayangan kedua kakaknya, dan banyak orang mengekspektasi hal yang luar biasa dari Sona, melihat pencapaian dari kedua kakaknya. Sona hanya takut kalau dirinya tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi itu, dan hanya menjadi pemberat untuk kedua kakaknya dan orang tuanya. Karena itu, sejak kecil Sona menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan membaca buku.

Untuk Naruto sendiri, ia tentunya akan selalu membantu Sona. Ia tidak perduli jika Sona tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi orang, atau prestasinya tidak sebesar dirinya dan Serafall. Sona tetap adalah adiknya, dan ia akan tetap selalu mensupport-nya.

Jika Serafall adalah seorang kakak yang sangat suka menggoda dan menjahili adiknya, Naruto adalah kakak yang selalu membantu Sona jika ada masalah dan memberi Sona nasihat untuk digunakan nanti.

"Onii-sama?" Suara halus Sona membuat Naruto sadar kembali dari pikirannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum malu. "Maaf," Ia berkata. "Sepertinya aku tersesat di duniaku sendiri." Ia menambahkan. Sona hanya mengangguk saja, dan membiarkan kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengantarkan Sona ke tempat tidurnya, untuk memastikan Sona akan tidur. Ia memerhatikan Sona menaiki tempat tidurnya, dan tiduran. Setelah memastikan selimut Sona menyelimutinya dari dinginnya udara malam, Naruto tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Sona." Naruto mengucapkan selamat malam, tidak lupa mencium kening Sona. Rona merah yang berada di pipi Sona tidak terselip dari pandangan Naruto, membuat Naruto menyeringai sedikit. Sona pasti sangat merasa malu.

"Oyasuminasai… Onii-sama. Maafkan aku jika aku merepotkanmu.." Gumam Sona, merasakan kantuk mulai menghampirinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, Sona." Itulah hal terakhir yang Sona dengar, sebelum kantuk sudah mulai membawanya ke alam mimpi.

―_**Line Break**__**―**_

_Keesokan Harinya,  
Di sebuah Café_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap dengan kesal ke arah pria yang berada di depannya, sementara pria tua di depannya hanya memandangnya dengan malu sambil menggaruki lehernya.

"Aku mengatakan bahwa kita harus bertemu di tempat yang tersembunyi dan privasi, Azazel." Pemuda pirang itu, Naruto Sitri, melihat kearan Gubernur Grigori dan Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan deadpan.

"….Dan, bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih bagus untuk privasi daripada sebuah café yang ramai, memungkinkan kita untuk berbaur dengan orang biasa, dan terlebih lagi, café ini adalah milikku." Azazel membalasnya dengan keras kepala.

Naruto menatapnya dengan blank. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan melihat semua okupan di café menatap dirinya dan Azazel berbicara. Setelah itu, ia melihat kearah Azazel lagi.

"Aku mempunyai rambut pirang, dan mata violet. Kau mempunyai rambut yang mempunyai dua warna, dan matamu berwarna ungu. Orang-orang lokal disini semuanya mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata hitam. Dan sekali lagi…. _BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KITA TIDAK MENARIK PERHATIAN ORANG?!_" Naruto hampir berteriak di akhir karena frustasi.

Azazel mengusap-ngusap jenggot hitamnya seolah berpikir, setelah beberapa detik, Azazel hanya mengangguk. "Kau benar juga, Naruto.." Ia menjawab. "Tetapi, mereka mungkin hanya menganggap kita sebagai turis biasa dari Eropa atau Amerika. Jika kau mengabaikan mereka, mereka juga akan kembali lagi ke aktivitas mereka." Azazel melanjutkan masih tidak mau kalah.

Naruto memberi Azazel deadpan. Melihat mereka mengambil meja yang berada di luar café, Naruto, dengan blank, menunjukan tangannya ke logo café-nya.

Disana tertulis "_AZAZEL CAFÉ!" _dengan chibi Azazel yang memberikan tanda peace. Ditambah lagi, chibi Azazel yang berada di café itu sama persis dengan orang yang di depannya.

Azazel menatap kearah logo café-nya sendiri dengan tajam. "Oke… mungkin menaruh nama dan wajahku sebagai logo bisnis itu bukanlah hal yang bagus…" Ucapnya dengan nada menyerah, membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Akupun saat ini masih terkejut tidak pernah ada makhluk supernatural yang tau keberadaanmu atau mencoba mengasasinasimu."

"Ouch, kau menyakitiku, Naruto. Apa kau mengharapkan sahabatmu ini untuk mati?"

"Kau berpikir sangat rendah tentang temanmu ini, Azazel. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau disiksa 24 jam penuh sampai dirimu tidak bisa membuka mata, dan menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupmu tidur di dalam peti yang berada di bawah tanah."

Menatap dengan datar pemuda di depannya, Azazel menghela nafasnya. "Seperti biasa, ungkapan sarkastikmu masih belum membuatku tertawa atau tersinggung."

Mendengar itu, aura Naruto berubah menjadi depresi sebentar, sebelum kembali menjadi biasa. Menyisip segelas air putih yang ia pesan, Naruto menatap pria di depannya dengan serius.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku, Azazel? Apa ada urusan penting?" Tanyanya dengan nada dan wajah serius.

Azazel menatapnya balik dengan serius dan mengangguk.

"Ada suatu masalah," Ia berkata.

"Oh? Apa masalah ini sangat urgent untuk kau sampai memanggilku mendadak?"

"Ya." Azazel mengangguk dengan serius. "Masalah ini sangat serius, bahkan aku yakin ini akan mempengaruhi Surga, Neraka dan Bumi sekaligus."

"Kau menarik perhatianku Azazel. Cepat katakan."

"Author Icha-Icha Paradise mengalami kecelakaan, membuat dia masuk UGD Rumah Sakit, dan membuat seri Icha-Icha selanjutnya delay selama 3 bulan!" Azazel mengatakan itu dengan nada sedih. Tangisan berkucuran di wajahnya.

…

"Hm…. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mempunyai suatu keinginan yang menginvolvasi membekukan kakek tua berambut pirang, ya?"

"A, ah…. Oh, maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku meninggalkan oven di rumahku masih menyala."

"Kau tidak mempunyai oven."

"Ohya? Aku baru-baru ini membeli satu dan bereksperimen dengannya, dan sepertinya aku meninggalkan oven itu masih menyala…"

"Terakhir kali aku datang ke tempatmu adalah kemarin malam, dan disana masih tidak ada oven."

"Um…. Aku membelinya pagi-pagi?"

"Pagi-pagi kau mempunyai jadwal untuk bertemu dengan beberapa Malaikat Jatuh. Aku tahu itu karena kau mengatakannya kemarin."

"Um…. Aku dan mereka sebenarnya bertemu untuk janjian shopping oven. Ya, itu."

"Azazel." Naruto berkata dengan nada tajam.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau ingin bermain 'Beku atau Lari'?"

"Um… Apa aku boleh mengusulkan untuk bermain petak umpet atau monopoli, yang tidak berbahaya sama sekali?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan lari…."

20 menit kemudian, Shemhazai, salah satu anggota status tinggi di Grigori menemukan Azazel di dalam sebuah es batu. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi terror. Mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya, Shemhazai hanya menghela nafasnya atas kelakuan idiotic Azazel.

―_**Line Break**__**―**_

Setelah membekukan Azazel, Naruto kini berada di suatu tempat yang sepertinya didesign untuk film horror. Gedung tak terpakai yang berkarat. Rumput liar yang tingginya lebih dari selutut. Benda tua yang memberikan bunyi aneh. Tempat yang sangat bagus untuk menjadi markas suatu bos penjahat, menanti pada saat waktunya John McClane dan James Bond bergabung untuk membasmi mereka.

Oh, dan vampir.

….tunggu, vampir?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan bingung kepada vampir yang mempunyai pakaian vampir seperti biasa. Rambutnya dibelah tengah, dan kacamata bulat yang besar melapisi matanya. Gigi bertaringanya berwarna kuning, seolah tidak digosok bertahun-tahun dan pipinya dihiasi oleh jerawat.

"A-ah, u-um…. Menjadi karakter tambahan?"

"….."

"O-oke… a-aku akan pergi….semoga mempunyai hari yang bagus, tuan!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi dengan capai. Hari ini, ia hanya mempunyai jadwal untuk meeting dengan dua orang. Yang satu Azazel, dan yang kedua adalah orang yang ditunggunya ini. Setelah meeting ini selesai, ia bebas. Ia mungkin akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Imouto tersayangnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika Naruto berpikir bahwa orang yang ditemuinya tidak akan datang, ia merasakan itu.

Aura gelap yang mengelilingi area ini. Dan kemudian, ia melihat dia.

Sebuah figur berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia memakai jubah berwarna merah, yang membuat wajahnya tersembunyi secara misterius.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dan lebih bersiaga ketika melihat figur itu datang.

Ketika figur itu semakin mendekat, Naruto merasakannya.

Aura jahat yang mengelilingi area ini.

Hewan-hewan yang mulai kabur dari area ini karena merasakan kedatangan suatu yang berbahaya.

Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dan petir yang menggelegar.

Soundtrack musik JKT48 yang menggelegar di belakangnya.

Naruto menutup matanya, dan membuang nafasnya dengan perlahan, mencoba menahan kesalnya ketika mendengar musik background yang digunakan figur di depannya.

_Aku tidak akan menendangnya. Aku tidak akan menendangnya. Aku tidak akan menendangnya. Aku tidak akan__―__ oh, apa salahnya? _

*BUGH*

*PLOW PLOW PLOW*

*GEJEGER GEJEGER*

*PlAK*

*BUGH*

*DOR*

Entahlah. Author juga tidak tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"OW OW OW OW! Persetan, Naruto! Apa itu adalah hal yang kau lakukan ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting sepertiku?!"

"Oh? Kau adalah orang yang penting? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku oh wahai 'orang penting' karena sudah menghabiskan waktumu yang sangat penting itu untuk mengunjungi aku yang sangat tidak penting ini.'

"Seperti biasa, ejekan sarkastikmu masih sama sekali tidak membuatku tersinggung atau tertawa."

"Oh, ayolah, aku tidak seburuk itu dalam sarkasme."

"…."

"….ya kan?"

"….tidak, Naruto. Kau memang sangat buruk dalam sarkasme."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menundukan wajahnya ke bawah. Air terjun tercipta dari matanya. Aura depresi mengelilinginya.

"Kau sangat kejam, Ajuka…" Naruto menggumamkan, masih tidak terima bahwa sarkasmenya _begitu _buruk.

Ajuka Beelzebub menatap teman lamanya dengan sweatdrop. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, mereka reuni dengan seperti ini? Memangnya ini apa? Fic garing bergenre humor?

"Ehem," Ajuka membuat batuk, agar mendapatkan perhatian teman lamanya yang sedang depresi di depannya. "Jadi, Naruto, aku kesini untuk memberi kabar."

Naruto menatapnya dengan blank.

"….Kau datang kesini hanya untuk memberi apa? Kabar? Apa kau tidak tahu yang namanya telfon, jenius?" Naruto membalasnya dengan sarkasme.

Ajuka kembali menatap Naruto dengan blank, masih tidak terimpresi dengan sarkasme Naruto. Membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya―seperti apa yang orang keren berkacamata lakukan― Ajuka menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau sangat bodoh untuk mengasumsikan bahwa aku datang kesini untuk memberitahumu kabarku ketika aku mempunyai nomor telfonmu?" Ajuka membalasnya dengan bosan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau mempunyai nomor telfonku? Dan terlebih lagi, sejak kapan ponsel buatan manusia bisa berfungsi di Dunia Bawah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ajuka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah Naruto tidak tahu 1 + 1 itu berapa. Setelah menyadari kenapa Naruto tidak mengetahuinya, Ajuka memukul kepalanya dengan sweatdrop.

"Ohya, aku baru ingat kau absen dari Dunia Bawah selama beratus-ratus tahun.." Gumam Ajuka. "Baiklah, akan aku introduksikan. Teknologi baru Dunia Bawah yang aku ciptakan. Ketika berkunjung ke Bumi ini suatu saat yang lalu, aku sangat terkagum dengan alat komunikasi manusia yang bernama telephon. Jadi, aku membuat versi yang lebih hebat, yang lebih keren, dan yang tidak akan bisa dikopi oleh manusia!" Dengan itu, Ajuka mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya yang ―dengan kecurigaan yang sangat besar― sangat mirip dengan sebuah ponsel tangan yang diproduksi oleh suatu perusahaan bernama Apel. "Perkenalkan, dPhone! devil-Phone!" Entah darimana cahaya menyinari ponsel yang mirip ponsel buatan Apel itu.

Naruto menatap Ajuka dengan blank. Tidak terimpresi.

"Bukankah itu, secara dasar, sama saja dengan ponsel manusia? Aku bertaruh kau hanya meniru ponsel manusia, dan membuat ponsel itu menerima sinyal radio Dunia Bawah daripada sinyal radio Bumi. Oh, dan nama buatanmu untuk ponselnya, seperti biasa, tidak kreatif, sama seperti nama kreasi-kreasimu sebelumnya."

Alis Ajuka berkedut. "Aku, Ajuka Beelzebub, Ketua Divisi Teknologi Dunia Bawah meniru sesuatu? Tidak, oh tidak. dPhone ini lebih canggih daripada ponsel manusia! Lihat," dengan itu, Ajuka mengutak-ngatik ponsel itu di depan Naruto. "dPhone tidak menggunakan keypad! Kau bisa menyentuh layarnya langsung!"

"Teknologi ponsel layar sentuh sudah digunakan manusia sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Naruto menjawab dengan nada bosan. "Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjungi Bumi? 1800?"

"1970…" Gumam Ajuka dengan malu sedikit. "Kalau begitu, lihat ini. dPhone dilengkapi dengan fitur peta yang bisa melacakmu dan memberimu arah jalan ke tujuanmu!" Ajuka kembali berkata, seolah menjadi SPG yang mempromosi produk.

"Teknologi GPS. Manusia juga sudah menciptakan teknologi itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Setelah menunjukan ke Ajuka bahwa dPhone, secara dasar, adalah ponsel yang sama seperti ponsel buatan manusia dan membuat Ajuka mengutuk nama Naruto berkali-kali, mereka kembali serius.

"Oh ya, Naruto." Ajuka memanggil. Ia mengambilkan salah satu dPhone dari kantungnya, dan menodongkannya ke Naruto. Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung. "Ini untukmu."

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah mempunyai iPhone 5S yang lebih canggih daripada dPhone milikmu itu." Naruto membalas dengan kasual, seolah tidak perduli dengan perasaan Ajuka.

Alis Ajuka berkedut kesal karena perkataan Naruto, tetapi Ajuka hanya menutup matanya, dan membuang nafasnya dengan perlahan.

_Sabar, Ajuka. Sabar. Ketika dia mencoba dPhone dan menyadari bahwa ponsel buatanku lebih canggih daripada kopikat tiruan manusia itu, dia akan datang ke mansionku dan memohon kepadaku untuk memberinya dPhone 2. _

"Setidaknya bisa kau pergunakan untuk komunikasi dengan seseorang di Dunia Bawah."

"Ohya? Bagaimana aku bisa menelpon dan sms mereka? Apa ponselmu juga memakai 'nomor telfon' seperti manusia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ajuka menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja tidak! Ponselku tidak akan memakai ringkaian angka sulit yang dipakai manusia! Ponselku lebih praktis! Lihat, daripada 12 set nomor yang dipakai manusia, ponselku hanya memakai 4 nomor dan 1 alfabet."

"Alfabet?"

"Ya, dan untuk lebih gambang diingat, alfabet itu adalah huruf pertama dari nama orang itu. Contohnya, nomor dPhone-ku adalah 1111A, sementara Serafall adalah 0102S dan Falbium 6969F."

Naruto mengangguk. _'Kenapa aku tidak terkejut Falbium mempunyai nomor yang sangat mesum?' _Pikir Naruto. Iapun mengambil dPhone itu dari tangan Ajuka. Setidaknya, dPhone ini menggunakan set nomor yang tidak membingungkan.

"Jadi berapa nomor dPhone-ku ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tunggu," Dengan itu, Ajuka melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, dan menunjukan layarnya ke arah Naruto. Disana ada kontak dPhone Naruto, yang tertulis:

_Sitri, Naruto_

_8480N. _

Naruto melihat nomor itu.

Naruto melihat nomor itu sekali lagi.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

8480N? Jika dibaca dengan bahasa alay…. B… a…. b… o…. n? Babon…?

"_NOMOR MACAM APA ITUUUU?!"_

―_**Line Break**__**―**_

Setelah menghajar Ajuka dan meminta untuk mengganti nomor―walaupun sebenarnya tidak bisa― merekapun pada akhirnya, bisa kembali ke topik yang lebih serius.

"Jadi, kali ini serius. Apa yang kau inginkan, Ajuka?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyenderkan badannya ke dinding.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku membawa kabar untukmu. Beberapa Exalibur dicuri dari gereja." Ajuka membalasnya dengan wajah yang serius.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu. Apa kau lupa aku adalah informan untuk Dunia Bawah dan aku mempunyai banyak mata-mata di semua faksi, jenius?"

Menahan kesalnya lagi atas ejekan Naruto, Ajuka kembali melanjutkan, "Masalahnya, dari apa yang kudapatkan, pihak dari gereja curiga jika Kokabiel dari faksi Fallen Angel yang mencurinya." Ajuka kembali melanjutkan.

Ini membuat Naruto menarik perhatiannya. Azazel adalah orang yang mencintai damai, dan tidak mungkin akan menyuruh Kokabiel melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kedua faksi menjadi perang. Apa Azazel menyembunyikan dirinya sebenarnya dari Naruto?

Hm… Gambar Azazel dengan wajah psikopat yang manipulatif dengan tawaan jahat yang menggelegar sangatlah tidak cocok. Jadi, tidak mungkin Azazel adalah pelakunya.

Atau mungkin, Ajuka memang sengaja memberi informasi ini untuk mengadudombakan pihak gereja dengan pihak Fallen Angel, dan membuat Naruto curiga dengan Azazel?

Gambar Ajuka dengan seringaian jahat sambil mengutarakan 'Rencanaku berhasil..' dengan petir menggelegar di belakangnya sangat cocok.

Tetapi, mungkin saja Ajuka dimanipulasi oleh seseorang dari belakang yang mengontrol Ajuka sebagai boneka.

Hm… banyak konspirasi yang bisa diteorikan…

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Mengedipkan matanya, Naruto kembali sadar ke dunia nyata.

"Ah maafkan aku, sepertinya aku terlalu lama di duniaku sendiri."

"Um, Naruto? Apa kau sudah gila? Karena setahuku hanya orang gila yang mempunyai dunianya sendiri.

"Oh, diamlah, Ajuka. Percobaan humormu sangat garing, bahkan aku yakin kegaringan ayam KFC tidak sebanding dengan kegaringanmu."

"….Um, ketika aku mengatakan itu, aku benar-benar serius. Apa kau butuh diagnosis?"

"….Ajuka, diam atau kugigit pantatmu."

"…."

'_Yap, dia memang sudah gila.' _Pikir Ajuka.

―_**Line Break**__**―**_

Melihat setelah ia mempunyai pertemuan dengan Ajuka, ia tidak mempunyai rencana lagi, Narutopun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keliling Kuoh. Ia hampir memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kuoh Academy untuk memastikan Sonna tidak kenapa-kenapa dan mengawasinya dari dekat, agar tidak ada lelaki mesum yang berani mencoba menggoda adik tersayangnya.

Tidak. Ia bukanlah seorang siscon.

Sangat bukan.

….Um, menyuruh seorang mata-mata andalanmu untuk masuk ke Kuoh Academy hanya untuk mengawasi adikmu, walaupun kau satu rumah dengannya dan akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari bukanlah kelakuan seorang kakak yang mempunyai sister complex, ya kan?

Yap. Ia bukanlah seorang siscon.

Toko buku, atau toko DVD? Membeli manga, atau membeli kaset DVD anime baru? Dua pilihan yang sangat menyusahkan.

Di manga, gambarnya hanya hitam putih dan tidak ada sensasinya. Tetapi, manga menjelaskan sesuatu dengan detail dan jelas. Anime kadang menambahkan sesuatu yang tidak penting hanya untuk komedi atau sebuah tensi.

Sial. Dua pilihan yang sulit.

Menarik seorang tidak beruntung di dekatnya, ―yaitu bapak-bapak bisasa yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam― ia langsung menatap bapak itu dengan keras.

"Maukah kau bermain Jan-Ken-Pon denganku?" Naruto bertanya.

Bapak-bapak itu hanya menaikan alisnya saja. Mengira bahwa anak muda di depannya hanyalah orang gila, bapak-bapak itu hanya mengangguk untuk meghumornya.

Naruto mengangguk. Baiklah. Jika ia kalah, Ia akan ke toko buku untuk membeli manga. Jika ia menang, ia akan ke toko DVD.

"Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Bapak-bapak itu batu, Naruto gunting.

Membuang bapak-bapak itu, Naruto mengambil keputusannya. Baiklah, toko buku, kalau begitu.

15 menit kemudian, kalian melihat Naruto di toko dvd, di bagian Anime untuk melihat bahwa episode baru Animenya sudah keluar apa belum.

Sebenarnya, Naruto ke toko dvd karena toko dvd lebih dekat, dan toko buku berada tepat di depannya. Naruto memutuskan, bahwa ia akan ke toko dvd dulu, setelah itu ke toko buku. Entah kenapa ini tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya sama sekali saat di awal.

Sebenarnya, Naruto agak ragu ke toko ini. Ia sempat merasakan aura Exorcist di dalam sini. Exorcist ini tidak sekuat dirinya, tapi tidak bisa dibilang lemah juga. Melihat bahwa ini adalah teritori Sitri-Gremory, sebagai Ketua teritori ini, tugas Naruto pertama adalah menarik Exorcist itu keluar dari toko dvd, dan mengintrogasinya.

Tetapi tidak.

Ia hanya terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu, dan ini hari liburnya. Ini saatnya menikmati anime.

"….Apa ini? Serial _Magical Girl Levia-tan _juga tersebar di dunia manusia? Eh?" Mengambil DVD itu, ia mengabaikan kembaran perempuannya di covernya dan lebih memfokuskan kepada judul episode DVD nya yang membuat alisnya berkedut.

_Episode 91: Penculikan Dua Adik Levia-tan! _

Di covernya, tentu saja ada Serafall, dengan wajah serius dan memakai baju magical girl. Sementara di belakangnya, ada sebuah gambar makhluk berwarna merah dan jelek sedang memegang dua orang yang Naruto asumsikan dipilih untuk memerankan ia dan Sona.

….Sungguh, Serafall? Membuat Sona diperankan oleh model cantik sementara dirinya sendiri diperankan oleh bapak-bapak yang terlihat sekali berumur 30 tahunan, rambut yang ketawan sekali dicet berwarna pirang (lebih terlihat seperti orange), dan keriput dimana-mana? Sungguh?

Apa kau masih marah karena aku telah 'menculik Sona untuk tinggal bersamaku agar aku bisa mempunyai waktu lebih banyak dengannya' Serafall? Ha! Apa menurutmu aku tidak tahu kau dengan sengaja mempublish episode itu di dunia manusia dengan spesifik agar aku bisa melihatnya dan membuatku kesal? Tidak akan, ha!

…..

….

….

'Tidak sengaja' membanting DVD-nya dan kemudian 'tidak sengaja' menginjak covernya, Naruto meninggalkan seksi DVD itu.

Ia kembali mencari DVD Anime untuk ditonton. Tidak sadar atas sekelilingnya, Naruto merasakan ia menabrak sesuatu.

*Duk*

"Ittai!"

Ia tentunya tidak terjatuh, karena dirinya sangat kuat dan sebuah benturan saja tidak akan mampu untuk menjatuhinya.

Melihat kearah perempuan yang ia tidak sengaja jatuhkan tadi, Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil menggumam 'mendokusei' ketika ia merasakan bahwa energi perempuan itu adalah energi seorang Exorcist.

Melihat sekarang dua perempuan itu kini melihat Naruto dengan mata yang disipitkan memberitahu Naruto bahwa mereka merasakan aura Naruto juga.

Ah…

Mungkin, sebuah cliffhanger adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuk saat ini.

―_**TBC**__**―**_

_Pertanyaan Mengenai: _

_Naruto Sitri ― _Naruto adalah kembaran dari Serafall Sitri. Serafall lahir duluan, yang berarti membuat Naruto 'adik' dari Serafall juga disini.

_Reinkarnasi ― _Oke, emang, ide Naruto reinkarnasi emang udah mainstream, ya. Tapi ya… mau gimana lagi?~ Naruto inget memorinya sebelum hidup barunya, tetapi dia Cuma punya memorinya doang, ga ada yang lain selain memorinya yang jadinya, ia gapunya chakra, Kurama, dan yang lain-lainnya.

_Kemampuan _― Naruto bisa dibilang god-like disini. Fic ini bergenre humor disini, jadi, ini ga akan terlalu fokus di drama dan adventure. Aku ngebuat Naruto godlike disini cuma karena males nulis scene pertarungan dimana Naruto bakal bertarung dengan seseorang yang lebih kuat darinya dan membuatku menghabiskan 5000 word untuk mencoba membuat itu realistik tanpa membuat Naruto mati. Oh well.

_Pairing _― Entahlah. Fic ini bergenre humor, dan biasanya bakal ada romance di fic humor. Dan… aku gaterlalu tau pengen pair Naruto sama siapa. Mungkin harem, mungkin single pairing. Mungkin incest, mungkin juga engga.

_Sifat ― _Naruto disini sikapnya pemales. Mungkin gaterlalu terlihat sifat malesnya disini. Sering komplain dan gampang banget dibuat kesel. Oh, dia siscon banget ke Sona. Walaupun ga terlalu terlihat sisconnya seperti Sirzechs dan Serafall. …Dan, aku akan coba ngebuat Naruto gaterlalu OOC.

_Update ― _Ini experimental fic. Jadi, bakal ada next chapter apa engga, author sendiri gatau. Ini Cuma fic experimen doang untuk author. Mungkin fic ini gabakal update, mungkin juga fic ini akan update keesokan harinya.

_Timeline ―_ Awal Excalibur Arc.


End file.
